


Нам надо поговорить о Бене

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brick KILLED A Guy, But He Sure Wants To Fuck His Mom, Codependency, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest, Lactation Kink, Lil Murder, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mother/Son Incest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Linear Narrative, Obsessive Behavior, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parent/Child, Possessive Behavior, Rey Doesn't Want To Fuck Her Kid, Stream of Consciousness, Violence, oedipus complex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: С Беном было что-то не так с самого начала.





	1. madonna

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Need To Talk About Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885716) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Оригинальный фанфик адаптирован. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше семнадцати лет.

Он родился снежной февральской ночью, в два после полуночи, в результате экстренного кесарева. И эту неуемную боль он будет причинять до конца своих дней, прежде чем превратится в нечто гораздо более страшное.

Акушерка вложила его в мои руки, этот кричащий комочек бледных конечностей, розовых десен и пушка черных волос. Я дрожала, разволновавшись из-за красной сыпи у него на щечках — разве это нормально? С ним точно все хорошо?

Он был крупный и громко сопел. Девять фунтов. Появился на свет с намотавшейся на шейку пуповиной и не сразу смог дышать.

Мне было семнадцать — наверное, слишком мало, чтобы взваливать на себя младенца. Слишком обыкновенная, не слишком умная, а теперь еще и мать-одиночка… Мне было страшно. Большую часть жизни я провела по подвалам, а сейчас у меня на руках шевелилось то _существо_ , которое росло в _моем теле_ девять месяцев.

Прямо на больничной койке акушерка показала мне, как прикладывать его к груди — больше мне все равно было нечего ему дать. Она ободряюще похлопала меня по руке и бросила сердитый взгляд на Ункара, который, сидя у окна, ругался по телефону. Он пытался заставить отца Бена заплатить за подпорченный товар.

— Я все расскажу твоей гребаной жене! — зло выплюнул Ункар. Огромный жирный хряк, он тем не менее был единственной семьей, на которую мне приходилось рассчитывать. — А потом ты заберешь своего выблядка и отвалишь мне десять кусков за… — Он запыхтел, возмущенно тряся подбородками. — И что с того, что они накидывали за трах с беременной, теперь ее брюхо выпотрошено нахрен!

Я перевела взгляд на Бена. Это имя я нашла в справочнике имен в библиотеке. Бен _джамин_. Мне понравилось.

Он моргнул и посмотрел на меня в ответ. Зевнул. Сжал своей крошечной ручкой мой палец и захныкал. У него было забавное личико: ушки торчком, выдающийся нос и большие выразительные глазки.

Наевшись, он вскоре заснул, цепляясь за мой сосок.

***

— Будешь работать на дому. Папаша раскошелился на аренду.

Ункар стоял со мной на пороге моего нового жилища и курил. Я окинула взглядом убогую обстановку, прижимая Бена к груди, и сдвинула брови. Поблекшая краска облупилась, полы нещадно скрипели, из комнат имелась только крошечная спальня.

— Отвратительно, — процедила я, хмурясь еще сильнее. — Я не буду водить сюда клиентов, пока здесь Бен.

— Он чертов младенец, Рей. Чего думаешь, ему не насрать, как ты стонешь и занимаешься прочей херней? У нас каждый цент на счету, и ты вкладываешься наравне со всеми. Если что-то не устраивает — проваливай.

Бен захныкал. Раздраженно вздохнув, я села на складной стул у окна и потянула рубашку, вытаскивая грудь. Бен повернул головку и, взяв мой сосок, начал сосать. Схватывает на лету, как сказала мне акушерка.

— Мне еще месяц нельзя заниматься сексом, — напомнила я Ункару. — Так что… тебе придется подождать.

Он затянулся сигаретой и уставился Бену в затылок. В ответ я прищурилась, бережно прижав к себе сына. До появления Бена я всегда была покорной. Но то время прошло.

Ункар крякнул.

— Лады.

Но месяц пролетел быстрее, чем я привыкла, и у меня по-прежнему не было другой работы, так что…

Бен сладко спал в своей кроватке на кухне, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Я поцеловала сына в лобик, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы послушать, как он воркует во сне. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, пару раз — и скоро мы убежим.

Клиент не впечатлял — обычный долговязый рыжий паренек. Он улыбнулся, но я встретила его каменным выражением лица. Все просто: он платит деньги — он получает товар. И из этого не следует, что я обязана быть дружелюбной.

Он вошел в квартиру.

— Меня зовут Арми. Приятно познакомиться, Рей. — Зеленые глаза остановились на высовывающейся из кухни детской кроватке. — Слышал, ты нынче с прицепом.

Я заперла дверь. Мебели в квартире было немного: моя кровать, кроватка Бена и диван. Обычно я сама играла с Беном, выносила его на прогулки, поэтому в доме было пусто. Мне не понравилось, как этот странный человек шагнул в сторону кухни.

По спине побежали мурашки. И, наверное, именно в этот миг я впервые ощутила материнский инстинкт.

— Ему месяц, — коротко ответила я.

— Маленький пацан растет, да? — Арми сунул руки в карманы спортивного зеленого поло. — А что он ест?

— Молоко.

— Из твоих сисек?

—  _Да_.

Арми поднял брови, словно в изумлении, и снова поглядел на дверь кухни. Я ждала. Терпела.

— Я хочу потрахать тебя рядом с колыбелькой.

Я впилась ногтями в ладонь.

— Пошел вон!

Но мужчины подобного типа не понимают значения слова «нет». Арми расправил плечи и со смехом направился ко мне. Я попятилась — он схватил меня на пороге спальни, и я, заорав, извернулась, влепила ему по лицу и расцарапала щеку.

— Сука! — он пнул меня и швырнул к стене. Бен за стеной _зарыдал_ — еще никогда мне не доводилось слышать, чтобы он так плакал, и грудь болезненно сжалась — я автоматически метнулась к кухне, но Арми схватил меня за талию и развернул на месте. Я забилась, вопя на все лады.

Он швырнул меня на матрас и оседлал мои бедра. Потом ухмыльнулся, сжимая мои руки, пока я впадала в настоящую истерику из-за неотложной необходимости успокоить Бена. Я щелкнула зубами, лягая противника, используя весь свой арсенал, лишь бы сбросить с себя чертова ублюдка!

Зеленые глаза встретились с моими.

— Давай-ка узнаем, смогу ли я кончить, слушая, как вы оба срываете глотки.

В моих венах клокотала ярость. Я умудрилась укусить Арми за плечо — рот наполнился кровью — и я слышала, как Бен пронзительно _плачет_. Воспользовавшись чужой заминкой, я врезала чужаку по лицу, скинула его с себя, и помчалась на кухню.

Бен рыдал, а Арми, рыча ругательства, бросился следом за мной. Я схватила сковородку — первое, что попалось под руку.

Арми схватил меня за волосы и свалил с ног. Я извернулась и с размаху ударила чугунной дурой по его левой икре. Он упал, беспрерывно обещая заставить кричать нас обоих…

И тогда я обрушила сковороду на его голову. Раздался тошнотворный хруст. Арми умолк. И осел.

Тяжело дыша, я отшвырнула сковородку в сторону и поспешила к Бену. С ним было все в порядке, он просто плакал, как всегда, прося внимания, его бледные щечки раскраснелись.

Меня била крупная дрожь, но я, утешающе шепча, взяла сына на руки, прижав его к груди. Я гладила Бена по спинке, и скоро он притих и заснул. Он всегда реагировал на мои уговоры и был не из тех детей, которые доставляют проблемы.

Я бросила взгляд на мертвого Арми.

Пора сматываться.


	2. mary

— Мисс Ниима… — Вздох. — Нам надо поговорить о Бене.

Ему исполнилось десять, рос он как на дрожжах, а вместе с тем усиливались дурные черты его характера. И вот сегодня я _опять_ сидела в кабинете директора, потому что Бен завалил тесты, и его _опять_ собирались оставить на второй год.

Я с трудом сдерживала слезы. С ним было так трудно. Я стыдилась того, что происходит, потому что знала — он прекрасно способен справиться с учебной программой. Бен сидел на соседнем стуле, скрестив руки на груди, и упрямо смотрел в стол. Он ненавидит меня. Я в этом уверена.

— Но вдруг еще не поздно исправить оценки? — слабым голосом спросила я.

— Боюсь, что нет. Бену придется заново пойти в третий класс.

Я всхлипнула. Бен не отводил взгляда от стола.

Домой мы возвращались в тишине. Господи, я рвала задницу целых семь лет, пытаясь сделать его жизнь счастливой, а теперь казалось, что он — демон, ниспосланный мне за мои грехи! Он спорил со мной по любому поводу, постоянно жаловался, что у него нет нового телефона или игры!

Порой мне мерещилось, что он чистое зло. На прошлой неделе умер наш кот. Я так его любила.

— Иди в свою комнату, — севшим голосом велела я, открыв дверь. У нас был скромный дом: кухня, гостиная, моя спальня и комнатушка, которую занимал Бен — но я положила много сил на то, чтобы купить его. Теперь я работала управляющей в ресторане. И мы кое-как справлялись.

— Сука.

Я вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Он поднимался к себе, но знал, что я все равно его услышу.

Встретив мой взгляд, Бен припустил наверх. Но я была быстрее.

Я поймала его в коридоре и схватила за пояс. Он был здоровенным и тяжелым и взвыл, норовя вырваться. Я закричала на него, а он заорал в ответ. Да он сводил меня с ума!

Мы свалились на пол, продолжая бороться. Мне удалось прижать его к полу — он шумно дышал, сверкая глазами.

—  _Только попробуй_ еще раз назвать меня сукой! — прошипела я. — И ты горько пожалеешь об этом.

Бросив его, я ушла, пнув по дороге упавший рюкзак.

***

Когда мы справили тринадцатый день рождения Бена, я решила пойти на свидание. Или, по крайней мере, попыталась.

В тот же день Бен слег с кашлем — он валялся на диване, мучаясь от лихорадки, так что мне пришлось отказаться от своей затеи. Бен — мой сын, и он всегда будет для меня на первом месте.

Я присела рядом с ним, опустив ладонь на его горячую щеку. Он вяло моргнул — глаза казались более мутными, чем в день, когда он родился — и всхлипнул. Я сочувственно улыбнулась и погладила по его буйным волосам. Он по-прежнему не соглашался стричь их. И поцеловала его в щеку.

Бен дрожал, его глаза блестели.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся, малыш. Смотри телевизор и дай мне знать, если проголодаешься.

Он кивнул. Я поцеловала его лоб и вышла из гостиной, чувствуя, как он тоскливо провожает меня взглядом.

Но Бен продолжал болеть. Он приводил меня в ванную и показывал рвоту, а затем его рвало снова, хотя температуры не было. Мне пришлось отменить все встречи и свидания, чтобы ухаживать за ним.

Когда приступ случился в шестой раз, я позвонила врачу, и она велела привести Бена на осмотр. По ее словам, по округе бродил непонятный вирус. Может, мой мальчик подхватил его. Я повесила трубку и поспешно записала дату приема.

Я услышала, как Бен зовет меня слабым голосом из своей комнаты. Я заглянула к нему, и он помахал мне рукой. Он лежал в новой пижаме, завернувшись в одеяло, по которому были разбросаны комиксы. И с трудом дышал, глядя на меня мокрыми глазами.

— Ты можешь остаться? — пролепетал он.

Ну конечно. Он же мой больной малыш.

В задумчивости сложив губы, я кивнула и поспешила к нему. Бен улыбнулся, когда я забралась под его новое голубое одеяло и легла рядом с ним. Он страдальчески сопел, устраиваясь в моих руках и утыкаясь мне под подбородок. Меня окатило уже забытой волной тепла. Он _давно_ отвергал любые детские нежности. С широкой улыбкой я обняла его.

— Завтра пойдем к доктору, — шепотом поделилась я новостью.

— Ладно… — Бен шмыгнул носом. — Что это такое?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что такое доктор, Бен.

Он насупился.

— Нет… Что на твоей шее? Воняет одеколоном.

Я сначала опешила, но потом засмеялась, похлопав его по руке. Он рос, и теперь его руки были больше моих.

— Духи, чудик ты этакий.

— А, — голос Бена повеселел. — Подумал, ты куда-то уходила. — Он горестно прижался ко мне: — Я болен… Я на пороге смерти, мама! Не бросай меня одного!

Я со смехом приобняла его.

— Ох, моя драмаквин.

Бен тихо засопел.

— Люблю тебя, мам.

***

Впрочем, визит к доктору мало что прояснил. Анализ крови оказался хорошим, за исключением небольшой дегидратации организма, и паразитов тоже не было. Я сидела в кабинете рядом с Беном, задумчиво теребя его волосы, пока он прижимался к моей груди. Доктор бросила на него странный взгляд.

— Бен не желает вернуться к терапии? — спросила она. — Повторный курс может помочь ему справиться с эмоциями.

— Думаю, было бы здорово. Верно, Бен?

Он посмотрел на меня снизу вверх.

— Ну да.

Мы согласовали повторный прием у врача через неделю и зашли в аптеку за лекарством от рвоты. Бен стоял, дергая край моей кофты, пока мы ждали в очереди.

— Думаешь, папа когда-нибудь захочет со мной встретиться? — пробурчал он.

Я приобняла рукой его плечи. Мы уже не раз это проходили — разговор на эту тему — и я никогда не знала, что ответить. Бен становился все старше и осознавал, что я не единственный родитель, который должен заботиться о нем, но… но это была моя ноша. Моя — потому что я его мать, и я люблю его. Даже если его частенько заносит.

Бен вздохнул.

— Мне правда все равно. Вообще-то мне даже нравится, что мы живем вдвоем. — Он улыбнулся мне, мой малыш, теперь он стал уже с меня ростом. Огромным. — Я люблю тебя, мама. Спасибо, что подарила мне жизнь.

Это был прекрасный момент.

Уже дома я с удовольствием уложила его спать. Он потянулся ко мне для поцелуя на ночь, и я осознала, как же ему не хватало внимания. Я улыбнулась, и вдруг он потянул меня за руку.

Он с размаху чмокнул меня в щеку, и на секунду меня охватило странное чувство — когда я смотрела, как мой повзрослевший сын плюхается обратно на подушку и устраивается под одеялом, довольно улыбаясь. Он открыл один глаз и глянул на меня.

— Люблю тебя, Рей.


	3. isis

Доктор утверждала, что Бен сам провоцировал рвоту, пытаясь привлечь внимание и вызвать к себе сочувствие. Моим первым порывом было воскликнуть — возразить, что это не так… Но у него действительно не было друзей, во всяком случае, тех, о которых бы я знала, сын вечно зависал в своей комнате. Наверное, он _действительно_ чувствовал себя одиноким.

Но у меня не было времени. Я работала по десять часов в день, с понедельника по пятницу, и уходила из дома еще до того, как Бен отправлялся в школу, а когда возвращалась — он уже посапывал на диване. Я попросту не могла уделять ему больше внимания.

***

Через пару дней после шестнадцатилетия Бена мне наконец-то удалось выбраться на свидание с По Дэмероном.

По был милым и обаятельным парнем, симпатичным к тому же. Поэтому, выпив вина, мы поехали к нам домой. Господи, казалось, прошли века с тех пор, как я в последний раз занималась сексом.

Бен смотрел фильмы у себя в комнате, и я шепнула По, что нам не надо шуметь. Я провела его по коридору в свою спальню и включила телевизор для фона. Не хотелось, чтобы сын ненароком услышал, как я трахаюсь.

По принялся целовать меня, расстегивая пуговицы своей рубашки. Он посмеивался, что эта игра в прятки отдает духом забытой романтики, а я отвлеклась, чтобы поискать в тумбочке презервативы. Там валялась заначка на всякий пожарный. Детей с меня точно хватит.

— В этом нет необходимости, я здоров, — промурлыкал По мне на ухо. — Расслабься, Рей.

— Ну уж нет. Придется надеть дождевик.

Он со вздохом выполнил мою просьбу.

Обстановка, в которой нам приходилось сдерживать стоны и двигаться тихо-тихо, неожиданно оказалась возбуждающей. По накрыл мой рот ладонью и приглушенно выдыхал мне в шею с каждым толчком бедер. Он не спешил, чтобы наши тела не шлепались друг о друга, и я подмахивала ему, пока не кончила — под его сдавленные «блядь, да» и «о, Рей». Всхлипнув в его ладонь, я случайно перевела взгляд на дверь, чувствуя сладко затихающее удовольствие.

…А там стоял Бен.

Я в ужасе вытаращила глаза, но По в тот самый момент собрался кончать, о чем пылко и сообщил мне на ухо. Мне оставалось только смотреть, как мой сын наблюдает за мужчиной, согнувшимся надо мной под одеялом, занимающимся тем, что невозможно ни с чем спутать. По застонал. Темные глаза Бена, поблуждав по одеялу, остановились на моем лице.

Он наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся. Я выдохнула в ладонь По, оторвав взгляд от сына, так как приближался новый оргазм — физиология плевать хотела на мои переживания.

— Почти… — пробормотал По слишком громко. — Ты пошла на второй круг, детка? Кончи для меня! Сожми мой член!..

Я осмелилась взглянуть на дверь — Бен по-прежнему стоял там, не сводя с меня глаз. И приподняв брови.

Головокружение смешалось с тошнотой, но оргазм накрыл меня с головой, я прижалась лбом к плечу По и слушала, как он кончает — громко хрипя. Я прятала лицо, пока мой партнер не успокоился, а когда вновь посмотрела на дверь, Бен исчез.

***

Было слишком неловко что-то объяснять. Он и так знал, что видел. Я не собиралась поднимать эту тему.

Как-то раз, собирая вещи в стирку, я обнаружила засохшие пятна на носках в спальне Бена, но списала это на то, что ему шестнадцать. Юноши мастурбируют. Это совершенно естественно.

И снова ничего не сказала.

Даже когда я пришла с работы и услышала из его комнаты шумные звуки порнофильма, в то время как сам он громко пыхтел за тонкой деревянной дверью. И даже когда в следующий раз он оставил ее открытой настежь, и я заметила, как он стоит на четвереньках, дроча на трусики, очень похожие на мои.

Бен — мой сын. Он знает, что существуют границы.

***

В день его семнадцатилетия мы решили посмотреть кино на диване. Теперь мой сын вырос в настоящего великана выше шести футов ростом.

С По я не виделась уже год. Слишком боялась, что Бен снова нас застанет. И увидит.

— Что там, мам? — спросил он.

— «Бабадук». Челси сказала, это хороший фильм.

Он пожал плечами и натянул на нас плед. Несколько минут просидел неподвижно и вдруг положил голову мне на колени. Я тяжело сглотнула и расчесала пальцами его густые черные волосы.

Это твой _сын_ , Рей.

Начался фильм. Спустя пару минут Бен перевернулся на спину. Я глянула на него — он кусал губы. Мой взгляд скользнул дальше.

…Он дрочил. Я ясно видела это по недвусмысленным движениям его руки под пледом. Перекинув длинные ноги через подлокотник, Бен напряжено дышал, вздрагивая время от времени. Он приоткрыл губы на выдохе и вдруг схватил меня за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть прямо ему в глаза.

В груди болезненно сжалось, я попыталась освободиться, однако сейчас он был намного сильнее, чем раньше. Бен с улыбкой глядел на меня, учащенно дыша.

— Так хорошо, мама, — прошептал он.

Я оцепенела — была в полнейшем шоке.

Он неотрывно смотрел мне в глаза, а через минуту-другую его тело напряглось, и он… кончил. Словно очнувшись, я крепко зажмурилась, все равно улавливая его хрипы и стоны «мама, мама», и внезапно ощутила тошноту.

Сбросив с себя его руку, я помчалась к унитазу. А когда вышла из ванной, Бен снова сидел на диване, но я, не говоря ни слова, убежала к себе в спальню и быстро заперла дверь.


	4. gaia

Ужас преследовал меня.

Стараясь по максимуму избегать Бена всю следующую неделю, я чувствовала себя разбитой и подавленной случившимся. Он сделал это прямо передо мной — даже не колебался.

Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе или ехать домой, зная, что мне придется, так или иначе, видеться с ним. И хуже всего — придется признать влечение сына ко мне, мысль, которая страшила меня больше всего. Лучше бы он просто ненавидел меня…

Но встречи с ним были неизбежны. Как-никак, мы жили в одном доме, и я по-прежнему любила его.

Той ночью я рано легла в постель, прихватив с собой новенькую книжку. Внизу хлопнула дверь — Бен вернулся раньше обычного, и как только я услышала его гулкие шаги по лестнице, мое сердце заколотилось. Он прошел по коридору, и короткий стук возвестил момент, когда он вломился в мою спальню.

От Бена попахивало травкой, глаза были покрасневшими. Приподняв брови, я следила, как он, пошатываясь, перешагивает порог, одетый в какую-то потрепанную футболку с Эминемом. Вдруг он стукнул по выключателю.

— Включи свет! — велела я. — Я же читаю, Бен!

Но ответом мне послужил просевший матрас.

— Пора спать. Ты уж прости.

— Здесь я — совершеннолетний человек, и я сама решаю, когда мне ложиться спать! — Я легла на бок и подтянула на себя одеяло. — Убирайся.

— Сегодня я так заебался в школе. Хочу пожаловаться.

Простыни зашелестели, и я ощутила, как Бен пристроился ко мне сбоку. Он прижался носом к моей груди, приобняв меня за спину, будто так и надо. Его губы находились раздражающе близко к моему соску, и я попыталась отодвинуться, мимоходом потрепав сына по волосам.

— Я устала, — солгала я. — День выдался нелегкий.

— Правда? — подал голос Бен, снова тыкаясь в меня. — Почему?

Ночами было жарко, вентилятор шумел у окна. Я потянулась, чтобы убрать книгу, и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как его руки настойчиво тащат меня обратно. Теперь он стал очень сильным: мой мальчик превратился в крепкого парня, напористого и совершенно непредсказуемого. Я знать не знала, чего от него ожидать.

— Немного нервничаю из-за счетов. А с тобой что? Ты снова курил, Бенджамин?

— Чуть-чуть. Завалил какой-то там тест.

— Хватит уже заваливать тесты.

Он фыркнул.

— Да, как скажешь. Спасибо за поддержку, мам.

— Ну прости, я _не всегда_ могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

Мы оба устроились поудобнее на кровати, и Бен, в очередной раз вогнав меня в смятение, обнял меня сзади. Я пыталась не думать о происходящем как о чем-то странном. В этом не было ничего странного. Я вообще-то родила его. Это мой сын.

Я тихо прокашлялась.

— Я собираюсь спать, так что…

— Хорошо, — горячее дыхание обдало мою шею, — спи. — Он усилил хватку и придвинулся бедрами к моей заднице. — Я сейчас тоже.

Я не хотела, чтобы он находился в моей постели! Точно не после того, что случилось пару ночей назад! Но мне не хватало сил заново откапывать эту тему, я слишком устала для препирательств, поэтому попробовала просто отодвинуться хоть на дюйм. Но Бен последовал за мной, на этот раз ощутимее перекатывая бедрами, и тогда я не выдержала — толкнула его в грудь.

— Прекрати! — зашипела я.

— «Прекрати» _что_? Почему ты всегда на меня кричишь? — Он подтянулся ближе, и я почувствовала, как самый худший вариант развития событий уверенно упирается мне в задницу. — Прекрати ерзать, ма. Вот ты неугомонная.

В приступе отвращения я рванулась прочь от Бена, пытаясь не допустить худшего. Это же не может — _не может_ — происходить на самом деле?

Но у него был стояк. Бесполезно отрицать очевидное.

Я цеплялась за трещащие по швам простыни, слыша, как мой сын глухо ворчит сзади. Его тяжелое тело накрыло меня, он оторвал мои руки от края матраса и заломил их мне за спину. Мне оставалось только тяжело дышать, выпучив глаза в темноте, пока Бен мягко покачивался позади меня, коленями раздвинув мои бедра.

Он выдохнул мне в ухо. Прижал к подушке освободившуюся руку. Я уставилась в темневшую стену напротив, пока мой сын сопел мне в ухо.

Бен сжал мое запястье.

— Ну что ты все время орешь, мама, а? — Он шумно облизал губы. — Разве ты не считаешь меня хорошим мальчиком?

Я не могла выдавить ни звука. К горлу подобралась тошнота.

— Бен… пожалуйста, иди к себе в комнату.

Он не отвечал целую минуту, зарывшись носом в мои волосы и мурлыча под нос. Теперь он стал таким большим и тяжелым, что я едва ли сумела бы сбросить его с себя. Мой сын официально вышел из детской лиги.

И наконец он вздохнул.

— У тебя новые духи. Они мне нравятся.

Мы полежали так еще немного в полной неподвижности. Кажется, Бен наслаждался, демонстрируя, насколько стал силен, без труда прижав меня к матрасу.

В конце концов он ушел. Но весь остаток ночи я не двинулась с места — даже не встала, чтобы запереть дверь.

***

— Мой сын становится… м-м… — замялась я, — сексуально агрессивным?..

Я сидела на приеме у психотерапевта Бена, поставленная перед мучительной необходимостью рассказать правду о его поступках и о том, насколько они беспокоили меня. Нахмурив брови, доктор кивнула, отмечая что-то у себя. Надеюсь, она сумеет помочь. Страшно даже подумать, до чего он может докатиться.

Психотерапевт щелкнула ручкой. В кабинете приятно пахло сиренью, на полках стояли игры. Ожидая ее вердикта, я вертела в руках кубик Рубика. Еще и грудь в последнее время безбожно ныла. Придется выкроить время на еще одного врача.

— У Бена есть некоторые проблемы с вопросами привязанности, — проговорила доктор после долгой задумчивой паузы. — Но он проявляет… _тревожные_ симптомы. Во-первых, смерть вашей кошки — конечно, вы осознаете, что это, с высокой вероятностью, его рук дело?

Я кивнула со слезами на глазах. Бен сказал, что она застряла в стиральной машине. А потом смотрел, как я смываю кровь.

Доктор кивнула.

— Я понимаю, это очень огорчает вас, мисс Ниима. Бен становится старше и, одновременно с тем, сильнее физически. Теперь он способен вымещать свою жестокость на более крупных целях, и вышло так, что из всех них самой доступной оказались вы. Учитывая курс с усиленным приемом лекарств, я волнуюсь за вашу безопасность. Он может какое-то время пожить в другом доме?

— Его отец — первосортный кусок дерьма, — пробормотала я, мой голос перешел в рыдания. — У меня никого нет, кто мог бы его приютить, и… и я… мне страшно от мысли, что он сделает в следующий раз! — Я закрыла лицо ладонями и заплакала. — Что я такого сделала? Разве я недостаточно его любила? В чем я виновата?

— Ни в чем, разумеется. — Она в пальцах повертела ручку. — Садистские наклонности вашего сына проявились довольно давно. Просто теперь он вырос и получил возможность реализовывать их.

***

Странное чувство — ощущать себя пленницей в собственном доме. Я была как на иголках, ежесекундно ожидая, что Бен нападет на меня, а я окажусь бессильна что-либо предпринять.

Он — мой сын, и я знала, что произойдет в приемной семье. Я не допущу, чтобы он шатался по домам и однажды очутился на побегушках у Ункара Платта. Я дала себе слово выяснить, что с ним не так. Я смогу все исправить. У нас есть только мы.

Психотерапевт рекомендовала не показывать страха. Она утверждала, что если я буду провоцировать его скандалами или паниковать, то, тем самым, подпитаю его садистские наклонности. Мне нужно оставаться спокойной и собранной…

Проще сказать, чем сделать.

В один прекрасный день я вернулась с работы пораньше, от одежды несло жиром и маслом, и я поспешила наверх, чтобы принять ванну. Вдруг из моей спальни донесся шум, и я медленно пошла по коридору, собираясь выяснить, в чем дело. В эти часы Бена обычно не бывало дома, так что…

Я вздрогнула и схватилась за грудь. Ох, как же ноет…

— О… м-мамочка…

Я заледенела. Скользкие ритмичные звуки раздавались из моей спальни. Бен застонал.

…Он мастурбировал в моей постели.

Его голос сорвался, и мой сын заскулил:

— Смотри, как я кончаю ради тебя. — Каким бы порно он ни упивался, от его вздохов и подвываний меня затошнило. Раздался новый стон. Кровать ритмично скрипела. — Ах… ах… б-блядь…

Нет… ни за что на свете я бы не вошла в эту комнату!

Я отступила на кухню и достала телефонную книжку, разыскивая номер, который не набирала многие годы. Пусть этот человек до сих пор присылал чеки, все это время мне было наплевать.

Отец Бена взял трубку после третьего гудка.

— Да?

— Привет, Хан. Ты должен разобраться с твоим сыном.


	5. durga

Хан остался все таким же жалким козлом, каким я его помнила по тем временам, когда мы встречались. Но в прежние деньки на его стороне была молодость вкупе с природным обаянием, теперь же он постарел, выгорел изнутри, что сильно бросалось в глаза.

Хан заявился, когда Бен еще не вернулся с занятий. Едва отперев дверь, я сразу учуяла знакомый запах моторного масла и сигарет. Перешагнув порог, он наследил грязью на коврике. Его волосы покрылись сединой; куртка, как и раньше, выглядела потрепанной и местами порвалась. Похоже, некоторым привычкам он не изменял никогда.

— Так что там с мальцом? — с ходу поинтересовался он.

Устроившись за кухонным столом, я налила два стакана воды. Хан всегда без промедления переходил к делу.

Мне тяжело давалось смотреть на него — вспоминать о тех ночах, за которые он платил, и о том, как мы шли в очередной захудалый мотель на полчаса. Он всегда выбирал наобум. Как будто ему больше нравилось щекотать себе нервы, чем наслаждаться оплаченным товаром.

Я заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо.

— Он становится агрессивным, я с ним не справляюсь.

— В каком смысле «агрессивным»?

— Я _правда_ не хочу говорить об этом, Хан. Ты только… внуши ему страх Божий или сделай так, чтобы он успокоился — что угодно.

— Ну ладно, — глотнув воды, Хан выпучил глаза. — Чудной способ познакомиться с собственным сыном, не находишь?

— Все, что ты сделал для него, ограничивается спермой и несколькими чеками.

Он поджал губы.

— Справедливо.

Затем наша беседа свернула на нечто удивительно прозаичное: погоду, новости, работу. Трепаться с Ханом всегда было легко, он позволял собеседнику чувствовать себя непринужденно. Надо отдать ему должное, он никогда не забывал вовремя выписывать чеки, они часто помогали нам с Беном держаться на плаву — порой мне начинало казаться, что он по-своему переживает за нас.

Исчерпав все темы, не связанные с болезненным прошлым, мы погрузились в молчание.

Бен пришел домой примерно через полчаса. Я услышала его шаги на крыльце, и меня как громом поразило — ведь сейчас придется представить его отцу! Ни малейшего шанса на то, что встреча пройдет легко, но отступать было некуда.

Хан встал. Он тоже ощутимо нервничал — впервые на моей памяти — проводя скрюченными пальцами по седым волосам. Будь у меня хоть кто-то другой, к кому можно было бы обратиться, я бы это сделала. Мне не хотелось травмировать ни Хана, ни Бена.

И вот дверь открылась, что означало: все пути назад отрезаны.

Наш сын вошел в кухню, не заметив присутствия Хана — в ушах у Бена торчали наушники. Бросив рюкзак у двери, он улыбнулся мне, стянул их на шею, и комната огласилась рычанием рэпа. Он дотронулся до часов, выключая музыку, и тут его темные глаза наткнулись на папашу.

Я поспешно открыла рот, но Хан опередил меня.

— Мы с мальцом, пожалуй, прогуляемся. — Он прошел мимо меня, не сводя взгляда с Бена. — Давай, двигаем отсюда.

Бен, глянув на меня, стиснул зубы, но последовал за Ханом. Я с тревогой наблюдала, как они исчезли за дверью.

***

Возвратились они через пару часов.

Бен был вне себя. Я услышала грохот его шагов по лестнице, а секунду спустя громко хлопнула дверь. Хан завис на кухне, помогая мне накрыть стол к ужину, хотя мы оба в основном отмалчивались. Я лишь надеялась, что в итоге совместными усилиями мы сумеем взять сына под контроль.

— Глупо вышло, — пробормотала я. — Бедный ребенок.

— Тот еще засранец. — Хан поставил приборы на троих, явно намеренный остаться. — Я сказал, чтобы он держал лапы от тебя подальше. Сказал, что я его отец. Малец не слишком обрадовался — заявил, что я «все испортил». Хамло сопливое.

— Господи боже, Хан! Он первый раз в жизни увидел родного _отца_! Как можно быть таким бестактным?!

Я звала Бена вниз раз десять, но он не отзывался. Хан предложил «приволочь сюда его задницу», но я была не в настроении для Третьей мировой в своем доме, поэтому сама поднялась по лестнице за сыном. В компании с мужчиной он не станет вести себя по-идиотски.

Дверь оказалась закрыта, но не заперта. Я постучала два раза, прежде чем войти в свинарник, по совместительству комнату Бена.

Он валялся на кровати в наушниках. Осторожно переступая через разбросанную одежду и хлам на ковре, я напомнила себе, что Бен смущен и напуган. Он только что встретился с отцом, который — тот еще придурок — с порога принялся сыпать угрозами.

— Бен, — я потерла ему спину, чувствуя, как он напрягся, — поговори со мной, милый.

Он хмыкнул.

Устало закатив глаза, я присела на краешек кровати.

— Мне жаль, что он такой урод, но… у нас сейчас трудный период, и я подумала, что Хан может помочь. Он не останется с нами навсегда.

Бен не ответил. Я продолжила гладить его по спине, не зная, что еще сказать. Я понятия не имела о правильном родительском поведении и осознавала, что все это исключительно моя вина. Чувство казалось мне незнакомым, но с недавних пор оно неуклонно преследовало меня. Именно я — причина тому, что он скатывается туда, где мне не под силу защитить его. Я абсолютно отвратительная мать!

Похлопав его по спине, я смахнула слезы.

— Прости меня. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, но вижу, что этого недостаточно.

Помолчав еще какое-то время, он тяжело вздохнул.

— С тобой все в порядке, — пробормотал он в подушку. Потом темные глаза Бена уперлись в меня. — …Он точно не останется?

— Точно не навсегда, но мне нужна помощь. Теперь мы с тобой не общаемся, как раньше.

Бен перекатился на бок и хмуро уставился в стену. Наконец, он вытащил наушники и сел, пробежался пальцами по своим густым черным волосам. Я видела, как он снова что-то тщательно обдумывал. Наверное, мне стоило поостеречься, но я не могла заставить себя расспрашивать собственного сына. Нам всем нужно просто немного отдохнуть.

Но как перестать думать о том вечере, когда он мастурбировал у меня на глазах или когда пригвоздил меня к кровати? Я пристально смотрела на него, ощущая колючие иголочки страха. С Беном было что-то не так.

Он потер нос.

— Хорошо, давай пообщаемся.

— Бен. Пока ты еще совсем молодой человек, и есть вещи… вещи, через которые ты проходишь, и которые я не понимаю.

Его длинное лицо потемнело.

— Я хочу, чтобы он ушел, — отрывисто процедил Бен. Он хрустнул костяшками пальцев и зарычал: — Это мой дом! Ты моя мама!

— Знаю, малыш, но иногда мне просто не хватает слов… Твой доктор считает, что в последнее время ты стал немного жестоким…

— Я не жестокий.

— Хватит. Не морочь мне голову.

Бен поднялся с кровати, уронив наушники на тумбочку. Оглянулся на меня через плечо.

— Должны быть только мы, мам. Несмотря ни на что. — Его блестящие глаза остановились на моих руках, сложенных на коленях. — Если ты не желаешь быть моей подругой или типа того, я не против.

— Я твоя мать, а не подруга.

Он пожевал щеку.

— Ладно.

Я проводила его взглядом. Он толкнул дверь плечом и вышел.


	6. kali

На следующей неделе боль в груди стало невозможно игнорировать, поэтому я решила показаться врачу. Сексом я не занималась очень давно, беременность можно было сразу отметать, но страшное слово на букву «эр» не выходило у меня из головы.

Хан околачивался в доме. Чаще всего просто возлежал в гостиной перед телевизором, а Бен отсиживался по темным углам, злобно зыркая на него. Я старательно занималась делами, чтобы отвлечься от напряженной обстановки, поэтому обрадовалась даже такому поводу на время уйти отсюда.

У меня взяли кровь и назначили маммографию. При осмотре доктор не нашла никаких отклонений, в том числе опухолей, но — к моему ужасу — прямо во время приема у меня потекло молоко. Я потрясенно уставилась на белую каплю на кончике соска. _Какого черта?!_

Маммолог нахмурилась.

— Хм. Кажется, вы подтекаете. Возможно, вы принимаете нейролептики?

— Нет… У меня только тот имплант… Спираль, кажется?

— А. Что ж, в таком случае посмотрим, какой придет анализ крови, и будем отталкиваться от него. Иногда случается, что гормоны выходят из строя, и приходится подбирать альтернативный метод контрацепции.

На самом деле это как раз было не страшно — я все равно не вела половую жизнь. Задумчиво покивав доктору, я направилась домой.

Сегодня была суббота, и обычно в выходной Бен зависал с приятелями, но на этот раз, похоже, решил остаться дома. Судя по внешнему виду, собрался впечатлить девушку, о которой мне еще не рассказывал. По пути к лестнице я ущипнула его за обнаженный бицепс — Бен вздрогнул, словно очнувшись, и увязался за мной.

— Отлично выглядишь, Рокки, — похвалила я, глянув за плечо. — Решил перейти на безрукавки?

Бен следовал за мной размашистым шагом.

— Когда Хан уедет? Ты говорила, он не задержится! Прошла неделя!

— Неделя — это недолго.

Фыркнув, он потащился за мной в спальню. Я села на край постели, расшнуровывая кроссовки, но Бен опустился на колени и взял меня за лодыжку. Он быстро развязал шнурки, посматривая на дверь. Судя по звукам, Хан внизу смотрел футбол.

— Я хочу, чтобы все снова было как раньше, — пробурчал Бен.

— Я тоже.

Но как я могла забыть то, что вытворял мой сын? Сначала он мастурбировал прямо передо мной, затем в моей кровати, а потом вообще придавил меня к постели! Как же мне хотелось вернуть обратно милого малыша, у которого резались зубки, вместо этого ходячего ужаса ростом в шесть футов!

Он уселся, поджав под себя ноги, и принялся растирать мою ступню.

— Что сказал доктор?

Я откинулась назад и пожала плечами.

— Сказал, что с виду все хорошо. Надо дождаться результатов анализа крови.

Уж точно я не собиралась делиться с ним новостью про молоко. Господи боже, никогда!

— Ладно.

Мы замолчали. Бен старательно массировал мне ноги, и я, сама не заметив, тихо задремала.

Когда я проснулась, вокруг было темно, а я лежала под одеялом, которое мне не принадлежало. В замешательстве я нахмурилась и узнала старое постельное белье Бена. От него до сих пор слегка ощущался мальчишеский запах пота — от гормональных перестроек быстро растущего организма, — который Бен пытался замаскировать одеколоном и дезодорантом.

Стояла тишина. Сев, я оглядела комнату, залитую лунным светом, но не увидела сына. Наверное, именно это встревожило меня больше всего.

Через секунду дверь скрипнула дверь — и появился Бен. Он заулыбался и опустил голову, уставившись на мою грудь. Я открыла рот, чтобы одернуть сына, потребовать ответа, почему я в его комнате, но невольно тоже посмотрела вниз.

Справа на блузке темнело мокрое пятно.

Я была так потрясена, что обескураженно потыкала в ткань кончиком пальца. Чувствительный сосок отозвался болью, и я осознала, что грудь потяжелела. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как я кормила Бена грудью, но я помнила это ни на что не похожее чувство, словно распиравшее грудь изнутри, сопровождавшееся инстинктивным позывом поскорее выдавить лишнее.

Зашуршали простыни. Я медленно повернула голову — Бен присел рядом, не отрывая глаз от моей груди, и, наклонившись, прижался носом к моей шее.

— Мама, — выдохнул он. Его — внезапно показавшаяся мне огромной — рука обхватила подтекавшую грудь и осторожно сжала ее. Я вздрогнула, ощущая, как сочится молоко.

— Мне… мне нужно…

Бен рванул мою блузку — пуговицы разлетелись в стороны. Она распахнулась, и я поползла назад, ошеломленно икнув, но он последовал за мной. Бен настиг меня и потянул к себе, не обращая внимания на мое сопротивление.

— Бен… Бен! — Я выгнулась, оказавшись на коленях между его бедер. — Милый, _прекрати_ …

Было слышно, как завибрировал его телефон — пришла эсэмэска. Не обратив на нее внимания, он навалился на меня, заставив упасть на спину и обхватить ногами его бедра. Моя голова свисала с кровати, и Бен ладонью поддержал мой затылок. Испуганно дыша, я смотрела, как мой сын облизывает губы.

Вдруг я со смятением почувствовала, как его теплый рот прикоснулся к моему соску. Инстинктивная мышечная память пробудила желание направить его: немного приподнять головку и помочь ему расположиться поудобнее. Но к коже приложился не беззубый рот младенца, а вполне ощутимые зубы. Бен впился в мой сосок.

Пожалуй, это было похуже смеси удовольствия и тепла, окутывающей тебя, когда кормишь малыша. Я слышала страшилки о том, как матери, осознав, что заводятся от кормления грудью, вообще отказывались от него, лишь бы не попадать в окситоциновую зависимость.

Но это действительно было _хуже_. Бен не был младенцем, которого я баюкала, качая на руках — передо мной находился возбужденный парень, ласкающий языком мою грудь.

Я невольно сжала бедра, раздираемая этими чувствами и страхом, который пробирал меня до мурашек. Бен сосал нежно, ритмично, опираясь на локоть. От его тихого вздоха мои волосы встали дыбом. Я шевельнулась и схватилась за его широкую спину.

Бен лег на бок и увлек меня за собой. Мы были у самого края кровати, и он попытался дотянуться до одеяла на полу.

Мне отчаянно хотелось кричать, но Хан не должен был _этого_ видеть. Меня передернуло, стоило Бену перейти к другому соску, и я почувствовала, как он рукой задирает блузку, проводя пальцами по спине. Пульс неистово барабанил в ушах. Неужели это происходит со мной?

Бен снова начал сосать, и я всем телом ощущала его влажный неуклюжий рот. Несмотря на ужас происходящего, при каждом движении его губ я испытывала облегчение, подкрепляемое жаром внизу живота — и меня замутило. Да, я заводилась, мое тело реагировало на то, что делал мой сын, и это было самое отвратительное, что случалось со мной в жизни.

Я едва совладала с рвотным позывом.

— Меня сейчас стошнит. — Он погладил меня по спине, обводя сосок кончиком языка, и я поджала пальцы на ногах.

Бен не отвечал. Я смотрела, как колышутся его густые черные пряди у меня под подбородком, чувствовала умиротворение — из-за уходящего молока. Мой сын заворковал, подобрался ближе, сунув одну руку мне под голову, чтобы ласково поглаживать меня по волосам, а другой обхватил свободную грудь и принялся мягко ее массировать.

Это было неправильно… Так неправильно! Я вцепилась в волосы Бена в напрасной попытке оттянуть его голову, но он заскулил, отказываясь сдвинуться с места. У меня закружилась голова, эмоции и осознание происходящего разрывали меня на части. Мой сын тем временем продолжал ритмично сосать.

Наконец он оторвался на мгновение, оставив мокрый подтек на моей груди. Я вздрогнула, когда Бен слизал его.

— Как-то водянисто, — пробормотал он.

Я уставилась в никуда. Бен приник к другому соску, а потом потянулся к своим штанам. Я дрожала и гладила его во полосам, слушая, как он сосет и громко посапывает. Кажется, я впала в шок. Ведь это происходило на самом деле…

Бен застонал.

— Мама… — Он сплюнул на ладонь. — Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Ему потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы кончить. Липкая жижа брызнула мне на джинсы, пока он сосал мою грудь, как соску. Я зажмурилась, выдохнув сквозь зубы. Господи… Господи!

Бен затих. Груди по-прежнему ныли, но тяжесть ушла. Я чувствовала, как на моих джинсах высыхает его сперма. И пошевелила бедрами, стараясь не обращать внимания на напряжение внизу живота. Нет… Это меня не заводит. _Это не может меня завести!_

Шумно вздохнув, Бен уткнулся лицом мне под подбородок. Никто из нас больше не произнес ни слова.


	7. amaterasu

Было такое чувство, словно все это мне снится.

День спустя мы с Ханом и Беном сидели на диване. Сын притиснулся ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало приобняв меня за плечо. Теплый, тяжелый… От него шел резкий запах дезодоранта. Я упорно смотрела в телевизор. Хан зевнул и похрустел костяшками пальцев.

Бен отстраненно поглаживал меня по плечу, почти незаметно, дразняще, словно… словно…

Он лег щекой на мое плечо и вздохнул. В мозгу как будто что-то щелкнуло: я в смертельной опасности! Он не остановится. Это кончится плохо, мой собственный сын способен причинить мне физический вред.

И я не знала, что делать.

***

— Да брось, Рей, ты ж его мать. Ничего он тебе не сделает.

Хан собирался уезжать, так что я оставалась наедине со своей проблемой. Больше мне не к кому было обратиться, только в полицию или… в психушку, но меня пронзило такое чувство вины, что я оказалась не в состоянии заставить себя набрать эти номера. Лея Бена не пускала на порог, кроме того, я боялась, что мой сын может навредить кому-то еще.

Я всхлипнула, уткнувшись в ладонь.

— Он вытворяет со мной ужасные вещи! И что мне теперь делать?!

— Малец просто запутался. Он на что-то подсел. — Хан накинул куртку и расправил плечи, старательно избегая моего взгляда. — Отвези его к врачу, пусть его запрут в больничке. Давай я заскочу сегодня вечером, если хочешь, и помогу.

Я по-прежнему не находила сил сознаться перед посторонними в том, что происходит. Вдруг кто-нибудь решит, будто я сама провоцировала его?.. Бену семнадцать и… Я не желаю, чтобы кто-то вообразил, что я, его мать, просила его делать эти ужасные вещи!

Мы договорились отвезти Бена к врачу, когда он вернется из школы. Но, как позже выяснилось, вышло так, что Лея послала Хана покупать продукты для ужина, поэтому приехать вечером он не смог.

На прощание мой бывший клиент коротко поцеловал меня в лоб и ушел, не сказал больше ни слова. Потом я плакала в ванной.

***

— …«Д*****»? Этот препарат — нелегальное лекарство в Штатах, его используют, среди прочего, для стимулирования лактации. Вы… точно его не принимаете?

Доктор повторила название и свой вопрос еще несколько раз, но я невидящим взглядом уткнулась в стену. На мне был мой старенький бюстгальтер для кормящих мам — под мятой пижамной рубашкой: я так нервничала, что не переоделась. Я даже позвонила на работу и отпросилась. За много лет я ни разу не брала выходных.

Я прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Там… там, наверное, ошибка.

— Существует ли причина, по которой кому-либо нужно делать такое с вами? Препарат можно растолочь и подмешать в еду, но… я никогда не слышала о подобных случаях. С вами все в порядке, мисс Ниима?

Я бросила трубку и позвонила психиатру Бена.

***

Мне посоветовали не оставаться с сыном наедине в конфликтных ситуациях, постараться заручиться поддержкой кого-то еще, но из-за стремления Леи удержать при себе Хана я осталась без спасительной соломинки, за которую можно было бы ухватиться. Я молча уселась на диване в гостиной, и мрак приближавшейся ночи медленно подкрадывался ко мне. Слез у меня уже не осталось.

Около семи хлопнула дверь, и я услышала, как Бен позвал меня по имени. Увидев меня, он заулыбался, но чем дольше я смотрела на него, тем быстрее угасала эта улыбка.

Я прочистила горло.

— Ты хоть представляешь, скольким я пожертвовала ради твоего счастья?

Он скинул свой рюкзак на пол. Выражение его лицо окончательно изменилось, став напряженным и расчетливым, лишенным всяких эмоций. Я не сводила с него глаз, пока он шагал к дивану и усаживался рядом со мной.

У меня было время подумать, но ничего не вышло.

Бен наклонил голову, резко, по-птичьи.

— Ты говорила с доктором?

— Да, — прошептала я.

Он кивнул, похоже, зная, что знаю я. Бен с минуту изучал свои руки, сложенные на коленях, а затем снял кеды. Потом прищурился, глядя в окно. Было как-то слишком спокойно, хотя еще недавно мне казалось, что я вот-вот взорвусь от напряжения.

— Ты злишься? — спросил он, по-прежнему не глядя на меня.

— Ты накачал _меня_ какой-то дрянью. Конечно, я злюсь. Думаю, ты нуждаешься в серьезной помощи, Бен, и мне не хватит сил помочь тебе одной.

На кухне тихо гудел холодильник. Я шмыгнула носом и вытерла глаза, Бен аккуратно похлопал меня по спине — пару раз между лопаток. Там его теплая ладонь и осталась.

— Я хотел, чтобы это прошло романтично и все такое, но… — Его крепкие пальцы легли мне на шею. — Сойдет и так.

В мнимо безмятежной полутьме мое бедро внезапно кольнуло болью. Я запоздало дернулась. Бен сжал мою шею, шепотом успокаивая меня, пока его большой палец нажимал на поршень. Через секунду он бросил шприц на кофейный столик, откуда тот упал и покатился по полу.

Я заорала от ужаса и потрясения, но сын, потянув меня за шею, уложил мою голову на спинку дивана. Зелье медленно распространялось по крови. Сначала он поцеловал меня в щеку, а затем нетерпеливо перешел на шею, хотя я изо всех сил пыталась оттолкнуть его. Бен отмахнулся от меня и сжал мою грудь, осторожно сдавливая ее, пока молоко не намочило рубашку.

— Больно не будет, — пробормотал он. — Обещаю.

Я хотела закричать, но крик замер в горле. Бен убрал в сторону лифчик и, потыкавшись в грудь, жадно приник к соску, так же, как несколько дней назад. Горло самопроизвольно сдавило, и мне оставалось лишь жалостно водить рукой по его спине, пока он сосал, тихо мурлыкая и иногда отрываясь, чтобы лизнуть сосок.

Большим пальцем он помял другой сосок, и это, кажется, удовлетворило его на какое-то время. Странно, я ожидала, что будет противно, но сознание сосредоточилось на примитивных физических реакциях. Бен был доволен, даже нежен. Это расслабляло, и хотя меня дико клонило в сон, я умудрилась выдохнуть очередное «хватит, пожалуйста».

Он с причмокиванием оторвался от соска.

— Я не закончил, мама. — Мягкие черные волосы задели мой подбородок — сын прижался ко мне, стискивая разбухшую грудь, и промурлыкал мне на ухо: — Я еще голодный.

Под скрип дивана он потянулся вниз, расстегнул и спустил джинсы. Они с шорохом сползли на пол, и я заметалась, когда Бен стал усаживать меня к себе на колени, заставляя оседлать его. Он крепко уперся ногами в пол, заключив меня в свои медвежьи объятья. Положил подбородок мне на плечо. Я уткнулась взглядом в стену напротив.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя. Больше всех на свете. — Бен зарылся лицом мне в шею и судорожно вздохнул. — Ты _моя_. Этой _мой_ дом, и ты — _моя_ мамочка.

Он чуть подтолкнул меня бедрами. Боже. Закрыв глаза, я попыталась отключиться, но чувствовала, как его член скользит по тонким пижамным штанам прямо над моей промежностью. Бен со стоном поцеловал меня в плечо, медленно приподнимая бедра под разным углом, словно пытаясь определить, как ему будет удобнее.

Лекарство как будто подняло меня вверх. Словно издалека я чувствовала реакцию собственного тела, то, как между ног становится безбожно мокро, как твердеют соски, как учащается дыхание. Он стимулировал клитор, и я _знала_ , что рано или поздно испытаю оргазм, если это продлится еще немного.

Бен судорожно выдохнул.

— Как я сейчас кончу!..

Он держал меня как в тисках, и через минуту член запульсировал — сперма выплеснулась, испачкав его живот, футболку и мою пижаму. Он стонал и вздрагивал, а я пыталась не обращать внимания на тоскующий жар в промежности.

Он поднял мое расслабленное тело и понес наверх, в мою спальню. Очень хотелось спать. Я устало вспоминала его детские годы, силясь понять, где же я ошиблась, но мысли словно тонули в каком-то болоте.

Вместо моей спальни мы оказались в его комнате. Он уложил меня так осторожно, будто я могла разбиться. Не знаю, был ли он садистом, психопатом или кем-то таким. Заблудшей душой — да. Глубоко больным — а я предпочла не замечать этого. Может, я слишком много работала. Может, следовало отвезти его в Диснейуорлд.

Бен снял с меня пижаму, захлопнул дверь комнаты и принялся раздеваться сам, обнажая тело, которое я редко видела с тех пор, как он вошел в пубертатный период. Его бледная кожа словно сияла в темноте, карие глаза горели _чем-то_ , что я не могла описать. С моих губ сорвался всхлип, когда он медленно полез на кровать, напомнив мне крадущегося паука.

— Только мы, — тихо произнес он, будто подбадривая самого себя. — Только мы.

Матрас просел. Бен прислонился к спинке кровати и подтащил мое безвольное тело к себе на колени, усадив меня с раздвинутыми бедрами лицом к нему. Я надеялась, что это кошмарный сон, но я чувствовала тепло его тела и то, как член упирается в мою промежность — большой и крепкий, как у его отца, — и я, одурманенная, потерлась об него. Бен накрыл нас одеялом.

— Я уже слышал, как ты кончаешь, — прошептал он. Его руки легли мне на талию, направляя меня. Я текла, и влага размазывалась по его стволу. — Ты визжишь.

Мое затуманенное сознание беспокоилось, по большому счету, лишь из-за отчаянного напряжения внизу живота. Я навалилась на плечо Бена, но он отстранил меня, пристраиваясь к моей вновь набухшей груди. Его вспотевшие руки липко ощупали мою талию, и он присосался к соску, резко выдохнув при первом движении губами; это было приятно — чувствовать, как он прикладывается ко мне — и я обхватила его голову руками.

Я чувствовала, что вот-вот не выдержу. Давящее напряжение росло, и я со вздохом зажмурилась, ощущая, как вязкая жидкость размазывается по коже. Бен причмокивал, приподнимая бедра и поскуливая, точно так, как когда он болел.

Оргазм встряхнул мой расфокусированный мозг. Взвыв, я заработала бедрами, пытаясь пройти сквозь приятные спазмы. Я приоткрыла рот и с финальным выдохом задрожала — Бен подтянул меня ближе.

Его рот на мгновение оторвался от соска.

— Хочу кончить в тебя, мама.

Сначала Бен слегка подтолкнул меня, а затем вошел в меня одним быстрым движением, заставившим меня вскрикнуть. Тяжело дыша, он замер, выругавшись сквозь зубы, и приник губами к моей груди. Его толчки были нетерпеливыми, просто сумасшедшими, без всякого ритма, и я осознала, что это, наверное, его первый раз. С моих ресниц сорвалось несколько слезинок.

Он пыхтел, неистово трахая меня.

— К-как хорошо… как хорошо, — Матрас со скрипом пружинил, и я чувствовала, как возбужденный член пульсирует во мне. — Я… я долго не продержусь. Я сейчас так кончу в тебя, — Бен мазнул губами мой висок и проскулил: — Я сейчас кончу, мама.

Оргазм внезапно настиг его, дыхание осеклось. Содрогаясь, он ухватился за мои бедра, подаваясь вперед.

Я прислонилась к его плечу, когда он замедлил движения. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, он пытался отдышаться, и биение его сердца постепенно приходило в норму. Я чувствовала, как сперма медленно сползает вниз, вытекая из меня. Я всхлипывала, но слез не было.

— Все хорошо, — сглотнул Бен и погладил меня по затылку. — Все хорошо. Я здесь.

— Б-Бен… м-милый…

— Ш-ш… все хорошо. — Он повернулся вместе со мной, продолжая держать меня у себя на коленях, отказываясь отпускать. — Нам никто не нужен: ни врачи, ни Хан. Ты будешь кормить меня, а я позабочусь, чтобы тебе всегда хватало лекарств.

С трепетной осторожностью он уложил меня на бок. Улыбаясь, Бен посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и поцеловал кончик моего носа. Он забрался под одеяло, делая вид, что ищет мой сосок, словно не знает, где он, и, схватив меня за запястье, прижал мою ладонь к своей щеке. Она плавно надувалась и сдувалась в ритм его ласковому посасыванию.

Совершенно оцепенев, я лежала — и в какой-то миг погладила его висок большим пальцем. Его сперма продолжала стекать по моему бедру, липкая и водянистая, и я прикрыла глаза.

Теперь я с уверенностью понимала, что просто ненавижу его.


End file.
